


Well, That Went Well

by ReotheLeo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReotheLeo/pseuds/ReotheLeo
Summary: Kaneki knew having a home territory was important, knowing the environment enabled one to get away with, well, eating the dead.He just didn't expect for his home territory to change from a place where he could pass under the radar, to a place where the radar was adapted to pointedly ignore him.





	1. Home Territory

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this is, like, a classic 'let's throw my favourite character at the Avengers and make it an Avengers crossover by making them an Avenger' but hear me out...
> 
> I love Kaneki. 
> 
> And I love the Avengers.
> 
> So yes, I love... this formula. And you can love it too if you read it and make it your whole life too haha.
> 
> No, but seriously, I know this is a formula, but I wanted to create it, so here it is. It's unbeta'd atm as I have no beta's in my grasp, but if you want to beta it for me, or just let me know where I make mistakes, I welcome it! (and critiques, I welcome critiques.)
> 
> But either way, enjoy, and we'll see where this goes!!!

“Hey, Ken, can you come up front for a bit? I gotta take a quick toilet break?” Kaneki lifted his head, blinking slowly up at the brunette poking their head around the corner. It was late in the evening, and the coffee shop was almost completely deserted of customers. Not that the time of day had much of an effect on the business the shop faced- in the middle of the desert, very few people had the desire to enjoy a hot coffee at any point during the day. The peak of their business was in the earliest hours of the morning, when the town had yet to feel the full effect of the sun’s boiling rays.

“Sure.” Kaneki pushed the box he’d been workin on back onto the storage shelf. They had enough take away cups up front for now anyway; this many would give them another two days before he’d need to restock again. 

“Brilliant, thanks, yo!” Thompson clapped a hand the ghoul’s back as he passed by. “Don’t worry about any customers coming in- we’re just about to close now anyway.”

As Kaneki shifted forward to the front of the shop, grabbing the cleaning cloth as he passed by, he reflected on how this had become his reality. Only a few months ago, he had awoken, slumped over in the bustling streets of Las Vegas, hidden among the drunk which lined the streets in the early hours of dawn. He remembered the world in which he’d been born, but when the confused white head managed to get himself access to wifi in one of the nearby public libraries, there wasn’t a trace of any of his friends, or even the CCG. 

And hiding an organisation that big, especially with such obvious and public operations such as the CCG, was practically impossible. And, with not a single news article on the matter, the isolated ghoul was forced to admit the position he was in. Another planet- or, at least, another reality. When this realisation struck, his first move had been to dash to the toilet, lifting his eyepatch to examine the deep red of his iris, surrounded by the deep dark depths of his sclera.

Ghouls didn't exist in this world; and yet here he still was, an dangerous anomaly in an oblivious, naive world.

It had taken a while, but Kaneki had finally found a life to settle himself in. In the first few weeks, Kaneki had lurked in the belly of Las Vegas, taking his time to build on what English he remembered from high school, while eating the corpses of the the overdosed. They tasted disgusting, a consequence of their state he suspected, but the acidic taste burning the back of his throat was far better than the pain of hunger in his stomach. However he had ended up here, it appeared to have been a physically gruelling task, at least on the half-ghoul’s body, and the white head had needed to consume almost a whole, fresh body, in order to push his instincts to the back of his mind.

But Kaneki knew he could only live off the street dwellers in the City of Lights for so long before drawing the eye of the local police; a drop in overdose cases with an increase of missing persons was too greater coincidence.

And so, with his English knowledge a bit better cemented, Kaneki had managed to hitchhike his way across the country until he ended up here. A small dead end town, lost somewhere in the deserts of New Mexico; with it’s death rate being far higher than it’s birthrate- it’s ageing population worked to the ghoul’s favour. No one would notice the corpses of passed elderly going missing, and those who came here to loose themselves, well, they were untraceable to begin with. 

It was a sound location, at least for a while until Kaneki could figure out the ingredients for Anteiku’s special sugar. But with how that was going at the moment… well, he had a feeling his experiments may extend longer than his welcome in the small, dusty town.

The soft jingling of a bell drew the white head from his thoughts. A tall brunette strode through the door, flicking through something on her phone as she pushed the door shut behind her. Kaneki straightened from where he was wiping down tables, making his way back until he was stood behind the counter.

“Two long blacks, one with half a sugar, and a large caramel cappuccino with extra caramel and two sugars, thanks.” The woman didn’t even look up from her phone, but Kaneki hadn’t expected her to. Lewis had become a common sight within the cafe since Kaneki had appeared in town, often turning up with the same order, no matter the time of day. From what he understand from Thompson’s rants about ‘the hot brunette, like, holy shit dude, have you seen Darcy?’, the two scientists Lewis was interning for were up at all hours of the day, and coffee was a demand she often had to fulfil.

“That’s $14.35.” At his words, the eyes finally lifted away from the phone.

“Oh, hey, Ken- I don’t think you’ve actually served me before. How’re you doin’?” Even pulling the cash out of her wallet, Lewis didn’t halt in her words. “Where is Jerry, did he abandon you here on your own?”

“I did no such thing!” Thompson was as loud as ever, but the grin on his face was wider than usual, and he ignored Kaneki as he pulled Lewis’ change out of the till. “Sup Darcy- why so late today?” Lewis accepted her change, and Kaneki allowed himself to fall into the background, getting the coffee machine (which he had just cleaned) running once again as he listened to the pair chatter. Listening helped his comprehension, and while he was better than he used to be, there was still room for growth.

“You guys usually always have one order within our first hour!” Jerry was leering slightly, leaning forward over the counter in a way which, in the privacy of the staff room, the brunette admitted gave him perfect view of the brunette’s cleavage. 

“Well, believe it or not, Jane and Eric actually managed to _sleep_ last night.”

“Holy shit!”

“I know, right?”

Kaneki would never understand how the American’s could address strangers, or even their own employers, by their first name. When he’d asked, the helpful librarian had told him it was a sign of comfort and familiarity- a sign of closeness, to help make the situation comfortable. It seemed disrespectful to him, but the librarian had waved his response off to ‘cultural differences’. She had been nice enough to warn him that if he used peoples last names, however, he would come off as cold and uncaring, rather than respectful as he had been taught.

At least she’d been nice enough to warn.

There were so many differences he had found which didn’t come with warning labels.

“But yeah, we’re planning to head out tonight- do some late night observations. Apparently there’s some who-dad tonight, which only comes around once a year or something.” Lewis shrugged. “I don’t really care either way, but I’m being paid in beautiful credits to drive them out there and stare at the sky, so who am I to complain?”

Thompson laughed harder than Kaneki thought was deserved at that last comment, tacking on a ‘fair point, Darc’ at the end of his snickering. Quietly rolling his eyes, the white haired ghoul stacked the coffees into a take away tray, before sliding it over to where the brunette was stood, awkwardly fiddling with her phone.

“Here is your coffee.”

“Thanks, Ken!” Kaneki didn’t correct her. “Well, I’ll see ya both later! Probably tomorrow at six again.” The last statement was a grumble, and if not for his accentuated hearing the ghoul wouldn’t have heard her over the bell which signalled her exit. The clap of a hand on his shoulder once more was slightly surprising, but the lecherous grin on Thompson’s face was anything but.

“Damn, Darcy’s a looker.” Kaneki didn’t dignify the brunette with a response, and received a shake of the messy head as a reward. “Ken, seriously, are you an ice block or what? Anyway, I suppose we’d better close up shop now.”

As Thompson strode out front to pull the signs back inside, Kaneki found himself slightly appreciative of the unobtrusive home ground he’d found himself. He’d be safe here for a while, at least.

Or so he thought.


	2. Another (Scent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the other chapter, but we're leading into a conflict, so look forward to the next chapter ;) Enjoyyyyy~~!!

“Did you see that lightening storm last night?”

“It was so far away, but man did it sound close.”

Close was right, Kaneki thought as he stacked the dishwasher with the first load of mugs for the morning. At nine thirty in the morning, the family cafe was at the peek of it’s business day, and Thompson was busy pushing orders through. The bosses were in today as well, an older woman and her husband, quickly pushing through the breakfast orders while Kaneki focused his attention on making coffee and pushing the dishes through.

The town seemed rather caught up on the weather of the previous night, but for once Kaneki couldn’t fault them for their seemingly menial conversation. The thunder storm had interrupted his sleep last night as well, but there had been something in the back of his mind- a disturbed sense he couldn’t quite place.

It had been easy to track down the source of the storm, but the ruin-like patterns littering the desert’s sandy terrain did little to ease the frayed edges of his nerve. This was perhaps why the half-ghoul was able to react so quickly as the second object fell from the sky, perhaps a mile away from where Kaneki was currently stood.

The hammer he’d found next was the second most discussed topic in the dinner this morning. Apparently someone had started a betting pool, the competition centred around the removal of the object from the creator which it had created. Joan McCree had been the first to mention it to the barista, the topic hidden amongst her usual amicable chatter. There had been a spark of interest in the crowd in the cafe, and several people had followed the old farmer when she left to return to where she’d left her husband with his old tow truck. 

And so, when Lewis arrived for the morning coffee, the presence of Foster and Selvig and a third unknown party strolling into the dinner did little to shake Kaneki’s attention from the milk steamer. It was already such a weird day, after all.

And when the blonde stranger slammed his mug into the ground, screaming some word Kaneki wasn’t quick enough to comprehend (maybe it was ‘a mother’ but that didn’t feel right)? Well, it was just another weird thing in another weird day. But then Kaneki went to sweep away the remains of the shattered ceramic…

His scent.

_‘Oishii…’_ The high pitched whimper had almost become a foreign sound to Kaneki’s mind, but as Rize surfaced he couldn’t help the shuddering breath filling his lungs. A delicious scent, reminiscent of wood smoked ham still resting helplessly on the thigh bone, in the same state it had been when it had first been ripped from the helpless pig, tempted Kaneki. Rize was spiralling around his mind, moaning helplessly about the delectable scent, but after only a seconds hesitation, the half-ghoul managed to kick his body back into action.

The blonde had tensed up, Kaneki noted, as he swept the mug shards into what remained of the mug’s base. Foster was warning him against cutting himself on the remains, but the grey eyes watched as the blonde shifted until he was half facing the predator crouched before him. A quick word from a man up at the bar top, however, and the blue gaze shifted away from Kaneki, the temptation of the space object being a greater temptation than the potential danger by his side.

The ghoul was quick to retreat back behind the counter, but his nose traced Lewis’ stranger as he approached the chatting farmers before leaving the dinner abruptly. Lewis’ team of scientist’s scampered after him, like cats chasing a mouse. Selvig came back later to settle the tab, but…

The blonde didn’t leave Kaneki’s thought’s for the rest of the day. Neither did Rize.

This could be trouble.

His stomach was rumbling well before the shop was closed for the night, but at the sight of the suits prowling the town, Kaneki took the direct path home.

He’d just have to go out later tonight…


End file.
